


home made

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, gooeyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna knows exactly what she wants to do for Totsuka's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home made

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what Valentine's means to me now... (and i'm a day late but oh well)

"Tatara."

Totsuka stopped and looked down at the small, pale hand that was clinging to the hem of his jacket. He smiled brightly. "Anna-chan! We thought you fell asleep! It's past your bedtime, you know."

"Tatara. Don't go."

"Go?" Totsuka asked Anna, confused. He looked around for help in understanding. Kusanagi was behind the bar, cleaning glasses and making cheerful conversation with the man drinking there. He gave Totsuka a sympathetic look, but that was it. Mikoto was also at the bar, but he had his back to them, and he wasn't paying attention. Kamamoto smiled at him sheepishly, but he wasn't coming forward to help out, either. Totsuka ruffled the top of Anna's hair, which he knew she didn't like, but he was careful not to disturb her hat, so. "An~na. You know I don't live here."

"Tatara. Stay." She set her mouth into a firm line, and raised her other hand to grab onto his coattails with both hands. 

He sighed. "Annnnnnnnna-chan, be reasonable. You should have gone up to bed a long time ago, anyway!"

"Tatara. Stay here tonight."

"Eh?" Totsuka frowned, and then he smiled, snapping his fingers. "Ah! I see! You want to have a slumber party, huh? Shall we stay up realllllllly late and tell scary stories??"

"No boys allowed in my room after midnight," Anna intoned seriously.

"And that rule holds firm until you're twenty-five!" Kusanagi laughed as he wiped down the bar.

Totsuka and Anna both made a face at Kusanagi, and then Totsuka looked back down at Anna's firmly steadfast grip. "Well, you know, Kusanagi-san _hates_ it when I spend all night on the couch. He thinks I'll drool or something and leave stains." Totsuka made a face to make it clear just what he thought about that.

"But you sleep there all day anyway!" Chitose crowed, laughing.

"I know!" Totsuka agreed heartily.

"Don't encourage him," Kusanagi sighed.

"Tatara. Don't go," Anna pleaded.

"Hm, what should I do?" Totsuka sighed, already relenting. He looked at Mikoto's back. "I wonder if I'll find a place to sleep that Kusanagi-san won't have a problem with..."

Kusanagi snorted. " _Please_ don't start _now_ asking for _my_ permission," he shook his head.

"Mikoto," Anna asked quietly.

Homra's King's shoulders heaved, and he grunted.

Totsuka beamed. "Well, that's settled, then!"

Anna smiled.

  


* * *

  


Mikoto's eyes blearily blinked open. Daylight. So, it was morning. He felt warm. Warmer than usual.

Totsuka snuggled up closer to his chest. 

Absently, Mikoto brushed his fingers through Totsuka's hair. That was right, last night Anna stayed down in the bar late, and she made Totsuka spend the night. Mikoto's fingers trailed down Totsuka's hair, down his neck, down his back. Mikoto looked over his bed partner. 

She made such a big deal out of it, but the idiot was only going out for a walk anyway. He probably would have ended up back at Homra. He often spent the night, and then when she asked, he had to make such a big deal of where he would sleep.

Idiot.

He looked less annoying when he was sleeping, though. He looked...

Cute?

The door to his room creaked open a crack, and Anna's small face appeared as she peeked inside. As soon as she met Mikoto's eyes, she gasped lightly, and then she beckoned him to come out to her.

What a pain in the... he slithered around to get out from under Totsuka, and then he put his foot on the floor.

Oh, right, he was naked. 

He looked at Anna, and shooed her away. The door slowly closed again, but she was watching him the whole time. 

That kid was a little strange...

Mikoto got up and put on jeans and a shirt. That was enough, so he went out to see Anna. She waited for him to close the door behind him, and then she took his hand without a word, leading him down to the kitchen. He let her, but once they got down there, she let go and started to busy herself with taking out a pan, starting up the stove, and getting things from the refrigerator. 

Puzzled, Mikoto pointed to the stove. "Hey. I don't think you're supposed to play with that. It's dangerous."

She gave him a _look_ , which he had to admit, he probably deserved, but still. She cut off a pat of butter, and put it in the pan. Satisfied, she beckoned him to come closer. 

Frowning, he stood next to her, but this whole situation was looking frighteningly like she expected him to cook something with her in Kusanagi's kitchen, and he was sure that wasn't a good idea.

She got up on a small stool and stood next to him, smiling up at him. "Here." She pushed a small bowl toward him. 

He scowled at it. It was full of some kind of thick, goopy tannish-looking stuff. He scowled at Anna.

"Here." She pushed a cup of chocolate chips at him. 

He scowled harder.

"Put it in," she instructed him.

Flummoxed, Mikoto did as he was directed. He dumped the chocolate chips into the goop. Anna then handed him a ladle and looked at him expectedly. Mikoto took the ladle and looked back at her fiercely. She made a small stirring gesture with her finger. Mikoto stared at the goop, and sighed. He sunk the ladle in the goop and mimicked the motions of her finger.

She nodded, and picked up a heart-shaped metal _thing_.

Mikoto was feeling alarmed.

She made him take the heart thing, and then she pointed at the pan, so he put it in the pan, but she wasn't done with him. "One ladle, right in the heart."

He looked at her and she looked at him so he looked at her harder and she looked determinedly at the pan and he gave up. He pulled out one ladleful of goop and dumped it in the heart.

Satisfied, Anna took the ladle from him, and then handed him a spatula.

Mikoto was now standing in the kitchen, with something cooking on the stove, holding a spatula. This was all so very, very wrong.

Anna watched the goop on the stove carefully. At some point, she put her hand on Mikoto's arm. "Take off the heart."

Relieved, Mikoto did that, hoping the next step was to put the pan in the sink and go back to bed.

Bed. Wait. In his bed...

"Turn it." 

Mikoto looked at Anna and Anna looked at him. She made a gesture with her hand, showing him what she expected him to do. He looked at her with what was probably sheer, unadulterated terror. 

"Gently," she reminded him.

He looked at the heart-shaped chocolate chip _thing_ in the pan and sighed. He followed her gesture, shoving the spatula under the _thing_ , and then he remembered to be gentle, and then he lifted it up. And then.

"Twist your wrist."

How did Anna know how to do this, anyway? Mikoto did as she told him and the _thing_ flopped down back into the pan. He blinked. "It's a pancake."

"Yes," Anna replied. She hopped off her stool and went to get a plate, and a metal dish thing like Kusanagi used to cover the plate. Mikoto scowled at the plate and the cover thing. And he scowled at the bowl of pancake goop, and he scowled at the pan.

Nothing seemed to care.

"Ok, done." Anna held out the plate and waited patiently for Mikoto to get the pancake. 

Helpless, Mikoto used the spatula again, and picked up the heart-shaped chocolate chip _pancake_ , and he put it on the plate. Anna nodded, and put the plate down, and then she handed Mikoto the heart-shaped metal thing again.

It wasn't over yet.

They made all the pancakes the goop would let them. When it was done, Anna nodded happily, and then she put the plate on a tray. She got a small metal pitcher-like thing, and she put more chocolate chips in it. She handed it to him, and said simply, "Melt them."

Mikoto sighed. At least this was...

"Gently."

He squeezed his eyes shut, but when he opened them, Anna was putting a glass of milk on the tray and looking at him impatiently. He held the little pitcher-dealie up and made his hand warm, but not too hot, which... was honestly much more difficult than even turning a pancake. Fortunately, it didn't take long, and once they started to melt, he just had to swirl the pitcher-dealie a little and they all melted pretty fast. Anna happily pointed to the saucer that was on the tray, and Mikoto put it down.

Anna stepped back and smiled at him broadly. 

Mikoto stared at her.

Anna looked at the tray.

Mikoto refused to budge.

"Take it to him," Anna commanded.

Mikoto's shoulders slumped.

He picked up the tray, and started for the stairs resentfully. He'd been tricked.

Anna slipped past him to dash up the stairs. She was holding the handle to the door, waiting for him. He thought for a second that he should say something. Totsuka would still be asleep, right? It was before noon, after all. Probably. And anyway, he would be naked. Mikoto didn't know what to say considering Anna looked so excited and happy, though. He got to the door, and Anna opened it for him.

Totsuka was sitting up in bed, and he was wearing Mikoto's boxers and his own shirt, though he'd only done a few buttons.

Mikoto narrowed his eyes. This was definitely some kind of trap.

"Tatara. Happy Birthday," Anna said quietly, bowing. 

"Anna-chan!" Totsuka laughed. "Thank you! Did you make this?"

"Mikoto made it," Anna said serenely, and Mikoto only managed to not drop the tray and run away because he had nowhere to run away to. 

Totsuka clapped his hands together gleefully and beamed. "Really?! Ah, this is a real treat, then! As long as it's not poisonous!" 

Mikoto glared and turned just enough to make Totsuka laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry, just kidding! Thank you for the meal!" he said presumptuously.

Sighing, Mikoto set the tray down next to Totsuka on the bed.

Proudly, Anna took the cover off the plate, revealing the pancakes.

Totsuka's eyes widened. "Ah....! Chocolate chip! And King made them?" Totsuka looked at Mikoto mirthfully, and Mikoto looked away.

Anna stepped closer to Totsuka, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Happy Birthday," she repeated, and then she happily skipped off.

Sighing, Mikoto sat down at the foot of the bed, watching Anna close the door behind her. "Someone's been teaching that kid strange things."

"We all have been!" Totsuka happily agreed. He poured the melted chocolate all over the pancakes, and then he dug in, using the fork to cut off the bottom corner of a heart. "Mmm! So good!"

Mikoto relaxed. Well, perhaps this wasn't so bad. 

Totsuka took another forkful, but he didn't shovel it into his mouth right away. He was just... looking at it.

Mikoto furrowed his brow.

"Ah... you know, I really have no way of knowing when I was actually born," Totsuka laughed. "But, Valentine's day was the day I was found, and that made... a lot of things a lot better. And now look! Anna-chan made all the arrangements, Kusanagi-san mixed his pancake batter, and today, I have a homemade chocolate treat from the most important person in the world to me." He lifted his chin and looked at Mikoto with a face that made Mikoto feel anxious about how grumpy he'd felt about making the damned pancakes. "I guess it's really true...

"I'm loved."

Mikoto narrowed his eyes. His insides churned, and he felt on edge. He wanted to _do_ something, but. Totsuka finally ate the next bite of his pancake. Mikoto took a breath, trying to push aside his guilt over the fact that Totsuka was even able to _question_ whether or not he was loved. He watched Totsuka chew, and then he decided he couldn't hold back, so he spoke. "Is it good?"

"It's super good!" Totsuka said, his mouth still full, gooey chocolate covering and forming wet, stringy bridges between his top and bottom teeth.

Mikoto shook his head, closing his eyes, but he must have smiled, because Totsuka burst out laughing in _that_ way of his.

Something like this... well... 

Anna was a good girl.

  


* * *

  



End file.
